


Perfect Models

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist AU, Artist Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Model Dean Winchester, Model Sam Winchester, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean and Sam are Castiel's perfect models.





	Perfect Models

Castiel was more than grateful when he ran into the Winchester brothers a month before his art school graduate project was due.  He had tried to get his series finished, but completely lost track of his muse and had to scrap months of work.

Then he met Sam and Dean.  They were perfect.  They were chiseled, not overly muscled but just right.  Their faces were beautiful, the light catching on their cheekbones and lips no matter the brightness.

They were more than willing to pose for Castiel for hours on end, which he took advantage of.  The first few sessions were completely clothed, as he worked on their faces and forms.  After that, however, clothing had to be removed.

To say that there was sexual tension flowing through Castiel’s studio on those days was an understatement.  Both Sam and Dean bristled with energy under Castiel’s gaze, the intensity of it going straight to their groins.  They had discussed many times, on their way home from his studio, how attractive Castiel was and how they would love to have him, to share him…

Nothing happened until the day they were working on the final piece of the project - both brothers naked and laid out, only a white sheet covering their modesty.  Castiel looked at them just as intently as he always did, not noticing anything strange until the sheets began shifting against the brothers’ erections.  As he went to fix the fabric, both brothers caught his hands, pressing his palms against their hardness.

They didn’t get much more of Castiel’s project done that night, as they were much too busy for other, more  _pleasurable,_ tasks.


End file.
